1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention provides a two component disk for use for guidingly supporting a rotor shaft on an open end spinning textile machine.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
And Objectives Of The Invention
Open end spinning machines have greatly improved their production capacity through various technological advances in recent years whereby the rotor shafts turn in excess of 100,000 rpms. Disks which rotate the shafts are generally formed with metal cores or hubs with synthetic rubber or other polymer tires attached to the periphery thereof with a suitable adhesive or with a mechanical "lock" between the hub and tire. Various disks have worked well at lower rpms, but with the rotor shafts of today approaching 120,000 rpms, disk failure has become increasingly frequent with the tire separating from the hub and causing the open end spinning machine to be down for an extended period until new disks are installed. Disk failure can be due to the increased centrifugal force on the tires and the increased frictional heat which is a result of the high speed operation. The convenional metal hub disks which are machined to shape, oftentimes incur flaws which distort the hub and cause problems due to their lack of uniformity and balance. At high speeds these defects become readily apparent and create production problems as a result of the machine down time.
Therefore, with the problems associated with conventional shaft disks, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a rotor shaft disk utilizing a synthetic polymer hub which is connected to a thermoplastic elastomer tire.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a rotor shaft disk which will withstand the rotational forces and heat build-up for long periods of time when operated at high speeds.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a rotor shaft disk which is formed from two different synthetic components which are mechanically bonded to insure a long trouble-free life.
Other advantages and objectives of the present invention will be recognized by those skilled in the art as the details thereof are fully presented below.